godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Shin Godzilla
|image =Godzilla Resurgence Teaser Poster.jpg |caption =Japanese teaser poster for Godzilla: Resurgence |nameoffilm =''Godzilla: Resurgence'' |dt =''Godzilla: Resurgence'' |producer =To be announced |director =Shinji Higuchi Hideaki AnnoGodzilla 2016 Writer/Director and SFX Director Confirmed - Oricon |writer =Hideaki Anno |composer =Shiro Sagisu http://www.scified.com/godzillamovies/evangelion-composer-shiro-sagisu-to-score-godzilla-resurgence- |distributor =Toho Company Ltd. To be announced |rating =To be announced |budget =To be announced |gross =To be added |runtime =To be announced |designs =ShinGoji }} ---- Godzilla: Resurgence is an upcoming 2016 Japanese produced by Toho Company Ltd., and the thirtieth installment in the Godzilla series, as well as the 29th Godzilla film produced by Toho. It will be released to Japanese theaters on July 29, 2016. Development The film was revealed through Godzilla.jp.Japanese Godzilla Returns! - Godzilla.jp The movie will be in production from summer to autumn 2015. In addition, Toho inaugurated "Godzi-Con" to discuss and determine strategies for future Godzilla films, including this one.日本版『ゴジラ』復活！12年ぶり完全新作映画が公開決定！ On March 31, 2015, it was officially confirmed that Hideaki Anno, known for his work on the popular and infamous anime Neon Genesis Evangelion, would be writing the screenplay for the film and serve as executive director, and that Shinji Higuchi, who provided the special effects for the Heisei ''Gamera'' trilogy, the upcoming Attack on Titan live-action films, and a scene in Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack, would be the film's director as well as the director of special effects. It was also said that the version of Godzilla in this film would exceed the size of Legendary's Godzilla, making it officially the largest Godzilla ever on film.New 2016 Godzilla Film to be Written and Directed by Hideaki Anno and Shinji Higuchi - Oricon On July 31, 2015, Bandai Creation confirmed that it would be producing and releasing figures for the film in the United States in 2016.Interview: Bandai America - Toho Kingdom In an interview with the Associated Press conducted on July 31, 2015, Shinji Higuchi revealed that Hideaki Anno had recently completed the film's script, and that filming would begin in September.New Japanese Godzilla Movie Filming This Weekend in Tokyo - Dread Central Higuchi stated that he was under strict orders not to reveal any specific details about the film, but he did state that Godzilla would be portrayed in the film using a combination of computer graphics and traditional tokusatsu techniques, a style that Higuchi called "hybrid," which he also utilized to portray the Titans in the recent live-action Attack on Titan film. Higuchi stressed that he wanted to create the most terrifying depiction of Godzilla possible with the resources available to modern Japanese cinema, to reflect the world's recent "loss of innocence" from modern real-life tragedies like the 9/11 terrorist attacks and the tsunami and nuclear disaster in northeastern Japan, which Higuchi called "the real monsters of the world."AP Interview: Japan's 'Godzilla' Director Wants to Surprise - ABC News In the 2015 Tsuruoka Kamakura Hachiman Paper Lantern Festival, a Godzilla paper lantern signed by Hideaki Anno could be found. It read "・ゴジラ・再上陸 Godzilla Relanding!" Filming began on September 6, 2015 at the Kamata Railway Station, from 8:00 AM to 12:00 PM. Godzilla 2016 Shoot at Kamata Station - 09-06-2015 Godzilla 2016 shooting in Katama station Godzilla (2016) - Kamata Station Shoot Compilation A smaller scale shoot took place in Yokodai Station in Yokohama, Japan. Filming wrapped up at about 6:00 PM JST. September 13 Yokodai Station 01 by Lazerbeak.jpg September 13 Yokodai Station 02 by Lazerbeak.jpg September 13 Yokodai Station 03 by Lazerbeak.jpg September 13 Yokodai Station 04 by Lazerbeak.jpg September 13 Yokodai Station 05 by Lazerbeak.jpg September 13 Yokodai Station 06 by Lazerbeak.jpg Another small scale shoot took place in Kamakura Station in Yokohama. September 16 Kamakura Station Onaritori 01 by Lazerbeak.jpg September 16 Kamakura Station Onaritori 02 by Lazerbeak.jpg September 16 Kamakura Station Onaritori 03.png September 16 Kamakura Station Onaritori 04 by Lazerbeak.jpg The next large-scale shooting was on September 20, 2015, at the city of Utsunomiya in the Tochigi Prefecture of Japan. The shoot lasted from 5:00 AM to 10:00 PM.PDF On September 22, 2015, the film's official title was revealed to be Shin Gojira , which translates to New Godzilla in English. According to executive producer Akihiro Yamauchi, the title was chosen to exemplify how the film is a "rebirth" or "revival" to the franchise. Hideaki Anno reportedly decided upon the title to bring about various meanings. On the same day, three of the main cast members were also revealed. Hiroki Hasegawa, who played Shikishima in Shinji Higuchi's Attack on Titan, was cast as the lead, a man working for the Japanese government when Godzilla appears. Japanese Academy Award-winning actor Yutaka Takenouchi was cast as another government operative, while actress Satomi Ishihara, who played Hange Zoe in the Attack on Titan film, was cast as an American agent.New Japanese Godzilla Film Unveils Cast, Title - Anime News Network Toho also launched an official website for the film. Toho screened a test reel for the film at the annual American Film Market (AFM) in Santa Monica, California, which ran from November 4th-11th. It was at this festival that Toho revealed the official English title of the film, Godzilla: Resurgence."Shin Godzilla" Promo Reel Screens at AFM! Official English Title: "Godzilla Resurgence" - The Good, the Bad, and Godzilla - augustragone.blogspot.com On December 9, 2015, Katsuro Onoue, special effects director under Shinji Higuchi for the Attack on Titan films, tweeted a teaser poster for the film, featuring a close-up of the new Godzilla's face along with the film's Japanese title and a release date of July 29, 2016.https://twitter.com/ono_katsu/status/674626360929685504?lang=en This poster reveal was soon followed by the release of a brief teaser trailer featuring footage from the Kamata Station shoot and the 1954 Godzilla's roar. The new head design for Godzilla is heavily based on his 1954 design and preserves the traditional maple-leaf shape of his . Unlike previous designs, this Godzilla has countless rows of jagged sharp teeth in his mouth, giving him a much more grotesque and savage appearance. His eyes are also much smaller than previous suits. That same day, it was also revealed that the new Godzilla's official height was 118.5 meters tall, making him officially the tallest Godzilla to appear in a film.New Godzilla exceeds size of Hollywood version at 118.5 meters tall - Yahoo! Japan Gallery Theatrical Releases *Japan - July 29, 2016 Videos Trailers Godzilla Resurgence (2016) Teaser Trailer!|''Godzilla: Resurgence'' Japanese teaser trailer External Links *Official Website References Category:Films Category:Godzilla Films Category:Kaiju Films Category:Toho Category:2010's films Category:Godzilla Movies With Different Directors Category:Upcoming Films